1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to atomizing devices, and particularly to an atomizing device and an electronic cigarette having the atomizing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic cigarettes are similar to conventional cigarettes in appearance and taste, but less harmful to human's health, so that electronic cigarettes are widely used for helping people to quit smoke. Atomizing devices are key components of electronic cigarettes. A typical atomizing device includes a tobacco oil reserving space and an atomizing assembly. The atomizing assembly has a porous body extending into the tobacco oil reserving space to get the tobacco oil, and the tobacco oil is also sealed by the porous body. However, this configuration may cause the tobacco oil leak out of the atomizing device.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizing device and an electronic cigarette which can overcome the above shortcomings.